


Jason Crouse NSFW Alphabet

by kelseycurtis



Category: Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Fandom, The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Alphabet Meme, Car Sex, F/M, NSFW, NSFW Alphabet, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: Requested on tumblrCome follow me https://www.tumblr.com/blog/noodlecupcakes





	Jason Crouse NSFW Alphabet

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Aftercare can last up to a whole damn day…which will likely result in more sex. But first you’ll both snuggle with each other, maybe have a shower or just stay in bed watching TV with some snacks. He’ll likely order takeout with plenty of ice cream for desert. 

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

He really likes your mouth for many reasons. Mostly though for all the things you can do with that mouth and all the obscene things that pass your lips. His favourite part of his body is his smile, he knows how charming it is and how can use it to his advantage in his line of work. Being an investigator, he has to know how people work and how to get on their good side. 

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

His favourite place to cum is across your thighs. His cum doesn’t taste too bad either.

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Back when he was a lawyer he might have slept with a client…or two.

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

Jason has a good amount of experience and knows his way around your body. However, there are still some things that you can do that surprise him. There have been a couple of times however with how experienced he is that the neighbours have made a few noise complaints. 

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

http://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/4305/12584681.12d/0_15067c_9a8f3442_orig.gif or https://78.media.tumblr.com/9d038938d559693fb7b9fecac242a7f6/tumblr_mnu99qbkcw1su9jeco1_500.gif

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

He isn’t really goofy, his idea of being funny is to tease you so that doesn’t exactly count, nor do you find the teasing that funny. So yes, he is quite serious in the moment, the poor jokes come during the aftercare. 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

The hair down there is neat enough for his taste. It’s pretty thick and dark but not completely untamed. He’ll trim it occasionally if it starts to bother him but otherwise he won’t pay much attention to it. 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) 

He’s quite intimate, liking to have you as close as he can and not wanting to stop kissing you for even a second. He’s fond of eye contact as well, especially when your cumming. He isn’t too romantic or at least he has a very different idea of what romance is. He does like it when you two take things slower as well.

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

He masturbates maybe twice a week at the most, he prefers your touch over his own or actual sex rather than masturbation. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

He’s got a thing with his neck, you kiss that he’ll be hard in seconds. He also really likes phone sex and he will call you whilst your working for it as well. He’s into blindfolding, enjoying the way his senses heighten when he can’t rely on his sight. And he loves it when you’re the one blindfolded, seeing every little touch drive you wild. 

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

Your desk at work if you can both get away with it. Although one time when you stayed very late you fucked on someone else’s desk. Another favourite place is his car, he’ll drive you both to secluded areas where the two of you won’t be disturbed but have that thrill of being caught. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

Neck kisses. You’ll do it a lot, sometimes just to tease him. The worst time is when he’s on the phone and you’ll come up behind him to start kissing his neck whilst your hands slowly work their way down to his cock. A lot of the time he’ll make sure to call the person back before having his way with you. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Nothing that would hurt either of you, nothing too out there. Jason is actually pretty vanilla, so bondage is ok but only with like ties or soft items, no handcuffs or rope it gets a little too creepy and kidnapy to him. Definitely no choking, sex is meant to be pleasurable not painful. 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

You could say he has an oral fixation, he loves getting head mainly because of how skilled you are at it. As stated above one of his favourite positions is 69 because you get to please each other at the same time orally and you both have great oral skills. 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

He likes both. Slow and sensual for those nights in and weekends off. Fast and rough for stressful work days using sex as a way you can both unwind. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

He doesn’t mind them at all, but he does prefer proper sex overall. You’ll have quickies maybe one or twice a week. These will normally happen during your lunch break in your office with all the blinds shut. 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

Well of course he takes plenty of risks, fucking you in some pretty risky places. Experimenting however comes with a lot of hesitation, as stated earlier he is pretty vanilla. He’ll never shoot you down straight away however, he’ll give the kink a little thought and maybe some research before giving you an answer. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

Four rounds at the most and he can last up to half an hour. Although weekends are normally just filled with sex so maybe five rounds. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

He brought you a pair of vibrating panties, which he’ll use on the rare occasion. He first tested them out whilst you were cleaning the apartment, seeing how it slowly became difficult to hoover the floor. Once you were both brave enough you tested it out at work during a conference, good thing you know how to keep quiet when needed. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

He loves to tease, he’ll tease you all the damn time which is not helpful when you’re at work. Why do you think you fuck each other senseless on your lunch break? 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

He’s more on the quiet side but that’s not to say he’s not enjoying it. He just isn’t as vocal as you might be so a lot of the time he makes softer noises as well as growls and dirty talk.

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

You first met each other when you hired him to investigate your ex. When he told you that your ex was cheating, Jason was the perfect shoulder to cry on. 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

He’s 7.5 inches when fully hard and it’s pretty thick. It’s one of those dicks that are nice to look at. 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

His sex drive is pretty high, meaning you have sex sometimes twice a day or more if you both have the time. It’s like he can’t get enough of you. 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

It doesn’t take him long to drop off, its normally between 10-20 minutes whilst your resting your head on his chest with his arms wrapped around you.


End file.
